


there's nothing to apologize for, captain

by jiminswrist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Captain kink, Daichi Sawamura needs a hug, Daichi and Sugawara live together for some reason, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea what I'm doing, I know nothing about it, I seriously know NOTHING, M/M, Smut, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Significant Other, Top Sugawara Koushi, haikyuu first season, it's my first time watching this show, no beta readers we die like men, please don't spoil the next seasons for me, so it could be ooc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: [Set after the end of the first season]Karasuno has lost their shot.they're not going to nationals. They're not going anywhere.Daichi and Sugawara get back home after the match and deal with the aftermath.----[I am watching Haikyuu for the first time, I know nothing of what happens next so please don't spoil the next seasons!]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	there's nothing to apologize for, captain

They'd lost so many times before.   
Hell, they'd done nothing but lose. For two years they had stood in the court and lost, time after time.  
But this time, it stung as it had never stung before.   
Maybe it was because they had believed that those first years would be their saving grace after all.

It didn't matter. They had lost, and they would never play again. Not like that. Not according to the plan.   
Daichi and Sugawara walked home silently, not daring to utter a word until they were inside.   
Crying at dinner with the others had helped, of course, but the captain's shoulders were still tense.   
"We did great today," Sugawara said, and when all he got in return was a sad smile and no eye-contact, he continued "I know you believed we could do it. We all did. But we gave them hell today, and that's a lot for a team like Aoba Jousai."  
Daichi didn't meet his eyes still, "I know."  
The other sighed, moving to stand in front of him and guiding Daichi's hand to put down his bag. "it doesn't have to end like this, you know?"  
Daichi nodded, but the other could see the tears he was trying to suppress. He held his face in his hands, lifting it to meet his gaze. Their eyes met for a second before Daichi couldn't stand it anymore. He looked down, cheeks striped with tears.   
"It's okay," Sugawara said, "let it all out" he hugged the younger, their slight difference of age suddenly very present.   
Daichi might have been the captain, and he might have always shown to be confident, calm, and positive. But he was still an 18-year-old whose dreams had just been broken. An 18-year-old who thought he was the cause of all his teammates' dreams being broken. 

Sugawara's shirt was wet with tears when Daichi finally broke the hug. "I know you don't want me to say it," he said, "but just for once,… I'm sorry"  
"There's nothing to apologize for," the other murmured, "but if it helps you feel better, we all accept your apology".  
"but do you?" Daichi frowned a little as he looked for signs of anger, sadness, or disappointment on Sugawara's face.   
The older gave a little smile, "why wouldn't I?"  
"It was our last match" his voice low as if he was afraid of reminding him of this detail, "and you barely played"  
He shook his head "I played when my team needed me" before the other could argue, he added, "didn't we all do that?"  
"yes, but…"  
"no buts," he placed a finger in front of Daichi's lips to silence him, "then I didn't play any less than you guys."  
Daichi nodded, then a sheepish smile made its way onto his face "no butts at all?"  
Sugawara rolled his eyes, but he smiled back "well, maybe your butt"

They were barely able to kiss, with how much they were laughing, but they made it work.  
They didn't let go of each other as they walked to the bedroom, Daichi guiding Suga as to not hit anything.  
"I love you so much, you know?" the younger asked, moving to kiss his neck.  
"I should hope so," Suga's hand played with the other's hair, "I'm about to fuck your brains out" Daichi had to pause his ministration to laugh.  
When they calmed down a bit, he looked up "you better hold up to that promise though"  
"you go back to what you were doing and I'll see what I can do."

It wasn't ten minutes later when Sugawara had Daichi holding the sheets on orders to not move a muscle.  
"So, _Captain_ ," he asked as he worked the bottle of lube open, knowing how the title turned the other on, "what can I do for you tonight?"  
Daichi frowned at him like he didn't believe he was being asked that question, "what do you think?" he asked rhetorically.  
Suga lifted his shoulders, "It's always good to ask"  
The other rolled his eyes, but Suga didn't let him off the hook.  
"I do want to hear you say it, tho" he smirked.   
"Do you like it that much?"  
"Having our beloved, straight-A's, never-swears Captain tell me all the dirty things he wants me to do to him?" Sugawara laughed, "I _fucking_ love it"  
Daichi whined, feeling the other's first finger on him, but he didn't speak.  
"C'mon, I know there's a lot you want to say"  
He gasped and moaned, and tried not to move, but again, he did not speak.  
It was only when Sugawara arched his fingers in _that_ specific way, hitting _that_ specific spot, that Daichi's walls came down crumbling.   
"Oh pleasepleaseplease", he gripped the sheets tighter, arching his back a little.  
Suga put a hand on his stomach and kept him down, "please what, Captain?"  
"I need- nghhh" he whined, "more"  
"More?" Suga didn't stop working ask he spoke, "more like what, baby?"  
"God, Suga jus- ah- just fuck me"  
"fucking is a very broad term, love" he teased, "how do you want it? Nice and slow?" he accompanied his words by demonstrating with his hands, "deep and emotional?"   
"stop fucking with me" the other panted.  
Suga got closer to his ears and murmured "or do you want it rough?"  
The moan that escaped Daichi's mouth was indication enough.

"Do not move" Suga reminded him, and then followed with a "good boy" when the other stilled completely.   
As good at fucking as Daichi was, it was his self-restraint that turned on Sugawara more than anything else. He had never needed to have his hands actually tied, just forced himself to stay still on sheer willpower.   
"Color?" he asked when he had finally bottomed out.  
"fucking green, Suga _fuck_ " he shut up as the other began to move.   
Suga's arms came to rest on either side of Daichi's face, giving him the perfect position to talk into the younger's ear.  
"you feel so good, Captain"  
"fuck, Suga keep- oh- keep doing that"   
Suga moaned, lowering his face to kiss the other's neck. 

It wasn't long before Suga's legs started trembling, "Daichi, I- sorry - I-"  
The younger didn't let him finish, his hands suddenly on Sugawara's hips, moving them in the opposite position.  
"there's a reason I don't skip leg day" he smiled wickedly.  
"and here I thought, _fuck_ , I thought you just wanted to be a good athlete" the older struggled to get his words out as the other started to move.  
"Yeah, that's a plus I guess"  
Daichi kept moving, Suga's hands roaming his body. Face, neck, shoulders, back, ass, thighs.  
It was no secret he loved them. Well, them, and what they could do.   
Like ride him into oblivion.   
Daichi cupped his face into his hands, "I fucking love you so much" his eyes were filled with tears again.  
"Baby," Suga whined "I love you too"  
Daichi got like this sometimes. All stoic and calm during the day, emotional as fuck when he was alone with Suga. The older knew it was a privilege to see him like this, to see responsible, level-headed Daichi finally lose it and let himself be vulnerable.   
"I'm so-" he started, but Suga didn't let him finish.  
"do _not_ apologize" he clenched his teeth, "you were fucking amazing on that court, okay?" Daichi smiled through the tears, his hands still cupping Suga's face.   
"Also you're doing such an incredible job, baby, pleasedon'tstop" Suga threw his head back.  
They kissed, Daichi having not stopped for even a second - how _the fuck_ did his legs do that - and Suga's hands moved from the younger's back to, well, the front.   
"Captain" he called, and their eyes met. "Cum for me"

Daichi's arms held him close.  
They laid in bed, side by side, barely enough space between them to allow them to look at each other. They didn't say much. They never did, really, they'd rather just stay in each other's presence. Suga's fingers had traced over Daichi's face silently, as if he was committing every detail to his memory. Daichi had watched him do it. He'd kissed his palm when it got close to his mouth.   
"Am I that handsome?" he asked at one point, "you always look at me so much after"  
"After we fuck?" Suga asked, knowing full well Daichi would go completely red. "You say so many nasty things during sex and then you can't even say the word" he laughed, but the other knew he wasn't making fun of him.  
"And don't let it get to your head" the older added, "but yeah, you're that handsome."  
Daichi smiled, a little embarrassed, "I can't believe I got you" he said.  
"Yeah, I can't believe you got me too" Sugawara sighed heavily, "I could have gotten a prince or that Brazilian guy I met on vacation…"   
Daichi tickled him, "instead you got the Japanese model-student volleyball-captain brings-you-roses-on-saint-valentine's-day guy" they laughed.  
"Yeah, but can you dance the Capoeira?"

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 8 AM on a Saturday morning because some demon possessed me and told me to write this. I am not sorry. You're welcome.
> 
> Also remember not to tell me what happens next, please, it's important to me


End file.
